


One American Vent Please!

by obikinks



Category: The Finisher - David Baldacci
Genre: Barista!Morrigone, Barista!Vega, Delph is super cute, F/M, Morrigone is the real MVP, Vega has a cute smile, petra couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: Vega Jane works at a small coffee shop with her somewhat best friend, Morrigone, everything is boring as usual, until a boy shows upDelph really didn't want to get the coffee but Petra had said, and what Petra says, Petra gets.Coffee Shop AU





	1. Vega Jane and the Blushing Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work in this series and also the first ever work in this series. I hope this inspires people to read The Finisher series because it is amazing  
> This was written for Andrea because she threatened to kill me if i didn't write it for her.  
> She's also one of my closest friends and gives me the inspiration to write anything and everything i want. So, this is dedicated to you, Andrea, probably the only person who will read this.

The bell chimed as Vega Jane walked into the small café at 7 am, ready to begin another slow day of work. her colleague, Morrigone, hadn’t arrived yet. Vega sighed and turned on the radio as she prepared for the slow day ahead of her.  
Vega was so lost in the music, she didn’t realise the door chime just as she was singing and dancing along to Ed Sheeran. Morrigone tapped her shoulder and Vega jumped and very nearly screamed. Morrigone laughed at her and put on her uniform.  
“Distracted, are we?” Morrigone asked. Vega blushed.  
“I just like this song.” She mumbled.  
“Of course,” Morrigone rolled her eyes as she tied back her red hair. Morrigone was not much older than Vega, and very beautiful. She had pale skin with a light scattering of freckles over her nose and bright red curly hair. She was tall and regal and everything about her screamed ‘Smart and Powerful.’ And she was. Morrigone owned the shop and several others in the area, courtesy of rich parents. She was the most intelligent woman Vega had ever met, and she loved the café. If Vega Jane had friends, Morrigone would be her best one. Morrigone began to wipe down the tables and flipped the sign to open.  
As usual, the shop was quiet until 9 am, where people rushed in on their way to work. It quietened back down to only just a few patrons just a bit later.  
The door chimed. Vega looked up, a boy roughly her age walked in. He was tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms. He had messy dark hair that fell slightly over his face. Vega froze. He was gorgeous. She coughed and walked over to Morrigone.  
“swap.” Vega said roughly.  
“What? I just got in!” Morrigone argued. Vega eyed the boy who was nervously looking around as he made his way to the counter. Morrigone followed her line of sight and smiled.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll take my break” Vega sighed in relief  
“Thank you, Morri, I owe you one, I promise I’ll-“  
“yeah alright, you’ll make it up or whatever. Have fun with Lover-boy” she grinned. Vega blushed.  
Vega pretended to busy herself with the cash register as the boy approached. He coughed and Vega jumped. She smiled and looked at him expectantly. He blushed and she felt her own face redden.  
“uh... h-h-hi” he stuttered. His voice was deep and warm and Vega was sure she could listen to it all day.  
“Hey! I’m Vega, what can I get you today?” she asked as evenly as she could manage, he seemed to relax slightly and smiled at her. She almost collapsed.  
“um, c-c-could I get a uh... an a-a-American? I-I think that’s what it’s called?” he frowned.  
“An Americano? Sure! What size was that?”  
“A uh... V-v-vent.... vent something, I t-t-think?”  
“A Venti?”  
“That’s it,” he muttered. She grinned.  
“So just a Venti Americano? Anything extra?” he paused  
“t-t-two pumps of um......c-c-could you excuse me f-f-for a sec?” He asked. She grinned and nodded. He fled from the shop into a fancy car parked outside. Vega turned to look at Morrigone through the door. She shot her a thumb up and a smile.  
When the boy returned, he grinned and took a deep breath.  
“two pumps of chocolate and uh...... two spoons of s-sugar with a s-s-sprinkle of f-f-flake?”  
Vega nodded.  
“And what name was that under?” she asked. The boy paused, Obviously, he wasn’t expecting that.  
“uh.... Delph” he blurted. Vega smiled,  
“I’ll go get that for you, Delph.”

“Delph?” Vega called out when the drink was ready. He sauntered over to the counter and she handed him the receipt and his drink.  
“I hope we see you again soon, Delph.” She winked.  
Delph blushed and replied with, “I hope so too, Vega.” Before walking out of the Café. Vega had turned bright red and rushed outside to take her break.


	2. Dammit, Petra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter from Delph's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAaaah okay so, welcome to the second chapter, this one's slightly longer thanks to delph's internal monologue.  
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos and everything, i know you all personally, and i wanted to thank you <3

“Why me, Petra? Why can’t you go get your own coffee? I can’t even remember the order ughhhhhh” Delph whined from the passenger seat. He wasn’t much of a complainer, but why did he have to get Petra’s coffee? Can’t she get it herself?  
Petra rolled her eyes at him fondly and smiled sweetly.

“because, my young friend, you have to get used to human interaction outside of Lacklan and I.” 

Lacklan was Petra’s boyfriend of 6 years. Delph had it under good authority that he was planning on proposing soon.  
Delph sighed, rolled his eyes and opened the car door. Petra smirked triumphantly and blew him a kiss.

“IT’S A VENTI AMERICANO! REMEMBER!” she called from the car.

Delph glanced around the small café. It was a cute shop, with exposed brick walls, polished wooden floors, a concrete counter and plush seats in the booths. His eyes settled on the counter and his breath caught in this throat.  
There stood the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She was petite but in no way girly. She had long brown hair twisted into a plait that hung over her shoulder. She had startling blue eyes and Carmel-tan skin. Her uniform fit her perfectly, not to large and not to tight, accentuating her figure but not revealing to much of it. She was fiddling with the counter and slightly swaying to the beat of the music playing in the background. Delph cleared his throat and she jumped. His pulse sped up as he said, 

“um....h-h-hi?” Great. He’d turned himself back into a stuttering mess in front of this beautiful girl. God, he hated himself sometimes.

But the girl just smiled and good god, that smile. It could light up an entire sky in a black out.  
“Hey! I’m Vega, what can I get for you today?” The girl, Vega asked.

Vega. Vegavegavegavega. Her name is Vega. God, she’s beautiful. Her name is beautiful. Wow.  
He slouched slightly and gave her a small grin.

“c-c-c-could I get an.... a-a-a-American? Or s-something.” He stuttered. Truth was, he could recall Petra’s order perfectly. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

“An Americano?” Delph nodded, “Sure! And what size was that in?” She asked.

“V-v-vent.... an uh V-vent... I t-think?”

“a Venti? Sure! Anything else?” she asked. This was his moment. His chance. Play this right and that Extra could be five more minutes of talking or maybe even her phone number.

“c-c-could you excuse m-me for a m-m-moment?” he asked. What the fuck, her cursed himself, what was that? ‘can I have a moment?’ you’re a bloody idiot, Delph.  
Vega just smiled and nodded. Delph sprinted out of the shop and flung himself into the car. Petra glanced up at him and noticed the lack of drink in his hands. She frowned.

“Pet’ you gotta help me. There’s a cute girl serving me whose name is Vega and she’s super cute and she asked if I wanted anything extra with the drink and I panicked and ran here.” He said in a rush.  
Petra raised an eyebrow at him and burst into laughter,

“wait okay so, A cute girl asked for anything else on my drink so you ran to me? Why didn’t you just say ‘yeah, your number’ I know now smooth you are Delph, this is so unlike you!” 

“No, you don’t understand she’s cute, like, really, really cute. And I can’t talk around her, I keep stuttering, Petra, help me.” He stressed.

Petra laughed again, “I don’t want anything extra on my drink, thanks Delph. And get her phone number!” she grinned mischievously, Delph’s eyes widened and he ran back into the shop.

Vega was still at the counter, smiling at him as he approached. He rattled off some random extra that Petra Definitely did not ask for and smiled. Vega grinned back as she wrote the order down.  
“And what name is that under?” She asked. Delph froze. Does he say Petra or himself? He didn’t know he had to say a name, why didn’t Petra tell him. What the crap, Petra.

“Uh... Delph!” he blurted, apparently, the drink was going to be under His name.

“Alright, I’ll get that for you know, Delph.” Oh, God, He could listen to her say his name all day. The name rolled off her tongue perfectly. He swallowed. He was so screwed.

Vega called out his order and tried his best to saunter up to the counter. He probably looked like a fool.

“I hope we see you see you soon, Delph” Vega winked. Delph swallowed again. Now or never. 

“I hope so too, Vega.” He mumbled. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you, Delph?! He cursed as he stumbled back to the car.  
Petra looked at him.

“Soooooo.... did you get a number?” she asked as he handed her the drink.

“We’re coming back tomorrow. I don’t care if you don’t want coffee. We are coming back. Tomorrow.” He growled.

“So, that’s a no to the number?” she asked. Delph growled and Petra laughed and shook her head.

“I guess we’re coming back tomorrow,” She chortled.


	3. Cute-Barista-Girl-With-The-Bluest-Eyes-In-The-World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Second Meeting  
> Light Flirting and embarrassment ensures and now it's Petra's turn to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an excuse for me to write them again because i missed them so much.   
> It's really badly written and i apologise heaps, i just rushed to get something written.

Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken.” A voice interrupted Vega’s thoughts. Without looking up from her computer, she moved over to make space for the stranger. As Vega worked, all she could think of was how familiar the voice had sounded.

There was a cough next to her.

“So, I guess you don’t s-start until l-l-later today, then?” The stranger asked. She froze. So, that’s where she knew the voice from.

‘Delph?” she asked incredulously and looked at the man beside her. Sure enough, there was Delph, sitting in a booth in her coffee shop three hours away from her shift. He grinned and her heart stopped. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Vega couldn’t help but follow the movement. She turned scarlet right after.

“Uh, yeah.... Vega?” she nodded and grinned at him as he stuttered his way through the sentence, “It is vega right? I didn’t mess up your name? i-i-i- would feel so rude if I did, I’m so sorry.”

She let out a smile, “You didn’t mess it up Delph. So, what brings you back? And so early too?”

“the coffee?” Delph grinned, “Maybe the girl making the coffee?” Well, Vega thought, if that’s how he wants to play...

“Who? Morrigone? And here I thought you were smitten with me!” She sobbed in mock-sadness

Delph’s expressions had the desired effect. His face fell and his neck and face turned a shade of red she’d never seen before. It was bright. And pretty. 

God, he was pretty. Vega wanted to spend all day around him, just to look at his pretty face

“w-w-what? Who? I-I- I. No, I was. I w-w-was talking a-about some.... other girl?”

“Oh? What might she look like?” Vega smirked and winked. Delph, if possible, turned more red.

“Well,” He drawled softly, “She’s got long brown hair she keeps tied back.... and, and, Oh Yeah! The prettiest eyes you’ll ever s-s-see on a lady. And her smile. God, The stars can’t compete when she smiles, in fact, she’s doing it right now and I can already feel the stars starting to combust.

“and she’s lovely, from the three minutes I s-s-spent with her. Kind, h-h-hard working, honest. But she’s also sarcastic, dry-witted and cynical, but when she does it, it’s the most beautiful form of humour. I could wax poems about her, write sonnets about her smiles, god. She’s perfect. I think so, anyway” The only thing that stopped his words from sounding rehearsed or memorised, was the occasional stutter as he spoke.

“Buddy, I think you have, if that was anything to go off.” A voice interrupted. Vega stifled a groan. Can people not see when they’re having a moment? Come on, guys!

Worst part was, the girl who interrupted wasn’t exactly ugly. And the way she looked at Delph... Vega’s stomach churned.

“Pet!” Delph exclaimed. Vega swallowed and looked at the ground as Delph continued, “Hey I was just wondering when you would get here, maybe join us? I-I-If that’s o-okay with you both?”

Vega coughed, “Sure,” she faked a grin that looked more like a grimace than anything, “the more the merrier!” she called with false cheer as Delph dragged the girl to sit opposite them. 

“So,” the girl began. Delph sighed, Vega swallowed. Here it was. She was about to be accused of stealing this girl’s boyfriend, which meant probably getting into yet another fight. And after last time, Morrigone had told her to stop or get taken off the program,  
“you must be this ‘Cute-Barista-Girl-With-Bluest-Eyes-In-The-World? Nice to meet you finally, I’m Delph’s best friend and I can’t wait to pick out bridesmaid dresses with you!” the blonde smiled, wide and teasing. Delph turned scarlet. Vega didn’t know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Delph's Perspective.  
> Hope you enjoyed,   
> Love you all


End file.
